Bonely Love
by Sans-lover
Summary: After falling down into the underground you run into a pair of skeleton brothers, one who you slowly start to fall in love with. But what will happen when a certain flower interfere with your life? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The First Encounter

As the door slammed shut you couldn't help but let out a small whimper. You turned to face the door and shoved rather hard on it in an attempt to open it. It was no luck though. Toriel had locked the door so you couldn't come back. A small sigh left you as you turned and walked down the path the lead down through a forest. With a heavy heart you started your way down it. You thought back to the fight and shook you heard. The only way Toriel would have let you leave was the fight, but you refused to actually fight her. You kept sparing her until she finally realized that no matter what happened you weren't going to hurt her, but you had to prove to her that you could handle it.

Being nineteen you could take quite a few hits so the fight lasted longer. As you walked you stumbled upon a branch in the middle of the path. You attempted to pick it up. Even if you didn't plan on fighting anybody you could use it to block attacks, Unfortunately it was too heavy for you so you decided to leave it. But after you got several feet away there was a snap. You quickly whir around and saw that the branch was snapped, but there was no one there.

You shuddered at the thought of what monster was stalking you so you picked up the pace as you started walking again. You can just feel someone following you. You were nearly running when you heard a voice behind you. You stood there afraid to turn around as you hear the other speak. He tells you to turn around and shake his hand so you did. To your surprise a loud pfpfpfpfpf left the enclosed hands. He let out a chuckle as he commented about the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Through you didn't honestly find it funny you couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. You were very nervous and scared but the monster before you was just a joke cracking skeleton that was only slightly taller than you.

"Hey kid, did I scare ya?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. You shrugged slightly as he chuckled. "Ya know we don't find many of your kind down here and what a shame." He said as he took a step back, his eyes, or eye sockets you guessed, looking up and down your body. "I'd let more humans jump my bone if they were as pretty as you~" He smirked. You just rolled your eyes and asked him where the nearest town was. He let out a sigh and told you there was one near by but that you should be careful because even though he wasn't crazy about catching humans his brother was. He seemed to pause for a second, thinking.

"Actually I think he is ahead. C'mon." He walked past you and lead you across the bridge. There was an oddly, and conventionally shaped, lamp there which he told you to hide behind. You did, just in time too because a taller ,and lankier, Skeleton came storming into the area. The two talked and Sans made several bad puns, that you couldn't help but giggle at. The other skeleton though complained about him plaguing his life with bad puns and stormed off, claiming he was going to catch a human. Once he was gone you stepped out from behind the lamp and approached a chuckling Sans,

"I heard you laughing~ Do I tickle your funny bone?" He asked as you chuckled and rolled your eyes. You couldn't help but notice he smile turned into a smirk and a faint blush spread across your cheeks. You shook your head though. You couldn't allow yourself to be distracted.

"So uh… your brother… how much is a threat is he?" You asked as you wrapped your arms around yourself. There was snow on the ground and you weren't dressed for this kind of weather.

"Oh he's not too dangerous, even if he tries to be. Hey actually it would mean a lot to him if he actually saw a human." He said as that easy going smile spread across his face. You nodded as a shiver ran through your body. Honestly he didn't look that dangerous and if it would make him happy to see you…. might as well give it to him. "Heh thanks. And don't worry. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya~" He said with a wink. You nodded and turned, walking off into the direction the brother went. You have to say. It was interesting to see the different puzzles they put you through and every time you saw sans you couldn't help but wonder about him. It wasn't until you got to the bridge puzzle that you started to panic. After the trap failed to work you decided to head back to explore an area you didn't look at before. Right as you got off the bridge though you saw that flowery bastard. This caused you to panic and fall back, eyes wide as he smiled at you. He popped up in front of you and wrapped a vine around your ankle.

"You realize he's only pretending to take interest in you~ You are human and he is a skeleton. Why would he ever wanna be friends with you~" And like that he was gone. You shook your head as you attempted to calm down. You knew that you shouldn't trust that flowery bastard but maybe he was right… Why would Sans want to be friends with you? You were a considerably weak human compared to the others down here. A heavy sigh left you as you got up, deciding against going back to the unexplored area. You made your way across the long bridge. You only stopped once you enter the city. There you were greeted with the sight a houses and store lined with snow.


	2. The Fight

The sound of monsters laughing and talking filled your ears. You looked around the town with slightly wide eyes. These monster were certainly different than the ones that you encountered in the ruins. You walked to the nearest building and slipped in. The monster there smiled at you and started to show you the different items that she was selling. She didn't even seem to be even slightly startled or weirded about the fact that you were a human.

You asked her if she hand any cloths for sale but unfortunately the only thing she really had was a bandana that had muscles drawn on it. You declined them with a heavy sigh and left the shop. You went over to the other door and poked your head inside. Another monster stood at a desk and offered you a room. You had little to no money though so you couldn't get the room.

You shoved your hands deep into your pockets as another shiver shook your body. Everybody else looked content with the weather while you were suffering greatly. Once you got to a small intersection you headed north. To the left there was a house that when you knocked on the door no one answered, although you did hear someone talking in it. To the right was a wolf person, you didn't really know if they could be considered a werewolf or not, was throwing large chunks of ice into the river. A wave of a hand and a shout failed to get its attention so you sighed and continued walking north. Your walk was cut short though as the path ended at a river.

You trekked back to the center of the town and continued walking south. You heard several monster call the town Snowdin. A fitting name you thought. This definitely seem like a place you'd get "Snowed in". You couldn't help but laughed out loud at your own little pun. The nearby monsters gave you a look as you covered your mouth with a hand. You glanced back at a building you passed earlier and decided to check it out. You walked in and were greeted by several monsters you face before. You walked up to the bar and was greeted by a man completely engulfed by fire, or perhaps he was fire? You sat down at the bar and looked around nervously, Suddenly a monster next to you spoke up.

"Ya know he says he'd offer you water but he doesn't touch the stuff."

"Oh. Uh thanks." You said to the monster before turning to the bartender, giving him a patient smile. "It's uh… fine. I just came in to warm up. I am uh… not from here." He nodded and started to clean up some mugs.

"So are you from the Hotlands? I've never seen a monster like you around." The monster from earlier asked. You turned your attention to her and realized why no one seemed startled by you being human. They simply thought you were a monster.

"I uh…. yeah." You smiled as you nervously rubbed your arms.

"Well I am sure this is a big difference. You're not really dressed for the snow." You nod in agreement as you glanced towards the door. "And it doesn't help that we don't really have a clothing store in town." She hummed for a second. "Hey maybe you could talk to the skeleton brothers? Have you met them yet? They can be kinda weird but they are nice for the most part."

You thoughts wandered to the two and you smiled slightly, but then you thought of what Flowey had said. You shook your head and stood. You thanked the monster for keeping you Company and you thanked the bartender, whose name you learned was Grillby, for letting you stay there for a while. You left the building and wrapped your arms tightly around you. The wind had picked up slightly and it caused a shiver to go down your spine.

As you headed East you walked past another building that you assumed was the Library, although it was misspelt. You stood right outside the door, wondering if you should go in or not but decided against it. You have already fallen behind and you felt like night, even though you didn't quite understand how it could turn night underground, was fast approaching.

As you walked you saw an overstuffed mailbox set up to one that was very neat and orderly. At one glance you could tell that it belong to the skeleton brothers. With this simple fact you deduced that the house placed next to them was theirs. You thought about perhaps stopping by and seeing if they would be willing to help you but… ' _Why would he ever wanna be friends with you~'_ Floweys voice ran through your head as you looked up at the house. You shook your head and kept walking, shoving your hands deep into you pocket.

Once you left the town the whole area seemed to become covered with fog. You could hear a familiar laughter come within the fog. Papyrus suddenly appeared in front of you.

"AH HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!" He declared. After a few moments though he took it back, claiming it was his job you capture you. You were launched into a fight with the lanky skeleton and tried to reason with him. He misunderstood you though and took your reasoning as flirting. Within the time of the battle starting and ending you somehow managed to land a date with him. It amazed you though. Sure he was kinda fun and cute in his own way but more as a little brother. You agreed though and was actually rather thankful. At the very least it would get you out of the cold.

So you agreed to met him at his house in about an hour. What you did in the meantime was tended to your wounds. Even though you were sure he didn't actually mean to cause you much pain he actually managed to land several hard attacks and boy did they hurt. You bit your lip as you pressed an old, and rather gross, bandage to an open sore on your arm. It probably wasn't the best choice but hey there wasn't much else you could do. You checked the time on the Cellphone Toriel gave you and saw that the hour was nearly up. You stood, took a deep breath, and headed back into town.


End file.
